


It's Different When You're in Danger

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Denial, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two days ago, he'd been in the home of his forefathers. Proud to continue the task his bloodline had been charged with, despite the horrors it put them through. Gladio had been proud, despite the death. Thinking of Ignis on the old battered couch now, and all he could feel was nausea.He didn't care what his father said. Not Ignis. There had to be another way.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 18
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio had never been a particularly careful driver, and that was never shown as well as now. They fly down the abandoned road, with him easily going double the speed limit. Despite this, Prompto never tells him to slow down. Maybe it's the dire reality of the situation they're in, or maybe it's because he knows Gladio would just about bite his head off if he did. They're both too exhausted for petty worries right now. The gas tank might be still be half full, but Gladio was running only on the fumes of the last can of Ebony.  
And it's not like Ignis could drink it anymore anyway.

He's forced to slow down once they reach the trail they were seeking out. It's a rough go of it, with the seldom used road making the car rattle like a tin can. The constant jostling makes it hard to concentrate, but Gladio can't help but wince at the sound of the dirt and uneven gravel pelting the car's exterior. It would be a miracle if the Regalia wasn't scratched after this. And he had promised to take extra care after Noct had loaned it to them.

Hell, who was he kidding? They had practically stolen it. Noctis had just helped by snagging the keys when he could.

Gladio's all too relieved when he spots the roof of the lodge peeking between the trees. Almost there. Soon, he reaches the clearing, and pulls into a worn parking spot. Mostly covered by grass, the spot's was almost easy to miss. The only thing making it recognizable was the old oak he and Noct would climb, back in better times. He removes the keys from the ignition, and they both clamber out. The lodge was still a mile off on foot and they were burning daylight.

"What about the car?" Prompto asks. Technically, he's not complaining, but Gladio almost wishes he would. It would give him something to be angry about. Something to focus his mind on. Something other than this... and he damn well knew that anger made him productive.

"We'll hide it later. Right now, we have to get him indoors."

Prompto just nods. Neither of them look at each other, and neither of them wants to do this. But, as always, Gladio is the one that pushes them onward.

_He hates this so much._

He opens the trunk of the car. The scent of smoke hits both of them, but only Prompto coughs. There, under the set of thick black curtains Prompto procured, peeks out a single grey hand. It must have slipped out due to the car's constant jostling. But, it doesn't matter. The sun has set, even now slipping beneath the trees surrounding them. The light won't harm him now.

It's their own safety they have to worry about now. Gladio shakes his head. _Get to the house. Focus on that._ Noctis had bought them some time, and they needed to capitalize on it while they still had it.

Hoisting Ignis' limp frame over his shoulder, they begin making their way to the abandoned lodge. Once a favorite getaway for Regis and his own father, it had fallen into disrepair after his Lady Aulea passed. It was Regis that finally convinced his dad to have the building demolished. However, due to the constant time constraints and overwork, that never happened. Now, it would provide the ideal hideout for them all.

Reaching the door, Gladio removes the key. With a screeching click he inserts it into an all too rusted lock. The door makes a rattling sound before collapsing inwards, taking the key with it. Gladio watches this in disbelief, his hand now hovering in the air uselessly.

"Huh." Prompto says. "It really has been a long time."

A brief silence follows. Gladio doesn't turn around, but the scowl is clear in his voice alone. "We're gonna have to repair that."

"Yep." Prompto says, now sounding resigned. "I'll, uh, work on that while you get him... settled. Okay?"

"Sure." Gladio shifts slightly as he enters the doorway, making sure no part of Ignis hit the splintered frame.

He sees that the house is still almost entirely devoid of decoration and furniture. There's some rugs that have been left behind, but not much else. It's fine, as they had some sleeping bags they threw into the back seat of the car. Gladio takes it all in for a minute before heading to the stairs.

The hallway is dark when he reaches the second floor. They'll have to get out the candles if they want to be able to see from here out. Gladio knows that the electricity hasn't been hooked up here for at least four years. But, he can still make out the doorway that lead to his old room.

Going in, he sees that a single couch lays against the furthermost wall, it's broken leg stands lying beside it. No one had ever bothered to retrieve it. As he carefully lies Ignis down, he winces at the puff of dust that arises. A brief sneezing fit occurs and when his eyes finally clear, he hears Prompto coming up the stairs.

"You fixed it, then?" Gladio calls out.

Prompto enters the room, carrying some sleeping bags. Looking around the room, he squints at the sight of dust coating everything. "Yeah. Most of the screws were stripped out on the door, but I managed."

"Is it secure?" Gladio doesn't mean the harsh way he asks, but they need to be sure. They'd nail the damn thing shut if they had to, but he'd hoped it wouldn't come to that. They have some supplies in the meantime, and could hole up. But, nothing, _nothing_ , could be allowed to get in or out right now.

Prompto just nods.

"Good. Let's get settled in for the night. As for the car... Well, everything else can wait until tomorrow." Prompto hands him one of the sleeping bags. Gladio doesn't take it. Instead the sight reminds him that there's still a bed lying in Iris' old room. Too big for him to lie in, but Prompto might get some use out of it. Then again, there were likely other numerous inhabitants of said bed that had settled in over the years. Inhabitants that a insect hating guy like Prompto really wouldn't appreciate. Probably better not to mention it.

"I'll take the first watch." Gladio says, still ignoring the proffered bag.

The look on Prompto's face tells him there's going to be an argument there. "Dude, you just spent all day driving. Let me watch Iggy. We'll switch after you get some sleep."

Gladio started to argue, but then stopped. He _wanted_ to argue. Which was telling in itself on just how tired he was. So he takes the sleeping bag, mutters a thanks, and heads back on downstairs.

* * *

He's still awake, roughly two hours later.

There's been little to no noise, aside from the ambience outside. Maybe some scratching that attested to mice within the walls. Minutes ago, he'd heard some shuffling that suggested Prompto had moved around upstairs. Probably struggling to keep awake, unlike him.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Gladio asked himself. Two days ago, he'd been in the home of his forefathers. Proud to continue the task his bloodline had been charged with, despite the horrors it put them through. He'd been proud, despite the death. Thinking of Ignis on the old battered couch now, all he could feel was nausea.

He didn't care what his father said. _Not Ignis._ There had to be another way.

But, how many others has this happened to? _Did they just not try hard enough, Gladiolus? Admit it_ , The colder and more hateful part of him thinks, _the damage is done and even an Amicitia can't change that._

Still, he was the only Amicitia willing to try. For all of Clarus' talk of how Ignis was like a second son, he seemed to have no problem with setting a mob on him. And while some part of Gladio was willing to admit that he was being unfair to his father, the thought of him harming Ignis makes him just as willing to forget that.

Exhaling, he lifts his head from his hands. It will be alright for now, he tells himself. He's taken all the precautions he can. Like a proper strategist. It will be fine. They will all be fine until morning. It's only with that thought that he is able to lie down. And though it takes Gladio a while, eventually he finds peace in sleep.

* * *

He wakes to find Ignis crouched over him.

Sharply digging his nails into the pillow behind his head, Gladio can already hear the fabric ripping. He should be able to feel the man breathing in his ear, but Ignis' chest is motionless. The unnatural stillness of it makes him want to shudder.

His lips are _centimetres_ from his throat.

" _Gladio_..."

The scent of burnt fabric hits him, and it occurs to him that Ignis is still in the clothes the hunters tried to bury him in. Neither him or Prompto had managed to get him new ones before sundown.

Gladio doesn't move. Those eyes hold him in place. Weirdly enough, he doesn't feel any fear. He feels like he could stare into those eyes for the rest of forever. And right now, it feels like Ignis would never let any harm come to him if he did.

But, he also knows that right now, that's not true.

"Hey, Iggy." He struggles to move his stiff lips to form the word. Those eyes remain fixated on his, and he gets no response.

Ignis inclines his head, still keeping their gazes locked. "Where are we...?"

"At my dad's old lodge. You feel like getting something to eat?" Gladio keeps his tone light and casual. Loud noises always startled the newly turned.

"No..." Ignis says, his voice growing rougher as he speaks. "I'm parched, actually."

"Would water be any better?" Gladio keeps talking. If he can get Ignis to back off, or just break off eye contact...

Ignis' jaw dips slightly. "Perhaps." His eyes become unfocused, and a tingling warmth begins to return to Gladio's limbs.

Unfortunately, this is due to the fact that Ignis' lips are now brushing his neck.

Gladio twitches. "Iggy..." He looks around, trying not to seem frantic. There is nothing he can use to defend himself nearby. If push came to shove, (and it usually did) he could always withdraw his sword from the armiger. But, he knew Ignis wouldn't survive a close strike with a weapon that size.

Even with the way he was now.

Ignis inhales, no doubt taking in Gladio's scent. "It's odd. I don't remember driving here. Yet, I must have... I would have never let Prompto behind the wheel of _my_ car." The deadpan way he states this actually makes Gladio chuckle.

"Yeah." Inclined to keep him talking, Gladio keeps up the conversation. "I drove us here. Your car is safe." This casual admission is what gets Ignis to back away. He looks at Gladio with widened eyes. He knew how Gladio felt about driving. But, he doesn't comment on it.

Instead, he casts his gaze around the room. "Prompto is here, I saw him earlier... Yet Noct isn't. Where is he?"

"He's at his dad's." And that wasn't a lie. With Noctis locked up at his house, it was just the three of them here. Which lead Gladio to his next question for Ignis.

"Iggy, where's Prompto?"

Ignis' nostrils twitch and inhales deeply. It must be out of habit, because he shouldn't need to breath anymore. But, there is no answer and that is what has Gladio pushing Ignis fully away. He gets to his feet before the man can recover.

"Ignis, _where is he_?"

When Ignis finally answers, his voice is halting and still a bit raspy. "In the other room. Resting, I believe."

"Well, why don't we go check on him?"

Ignis won't meet his eyes. He only looks to the floor, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Yes... That's probably for the best."

Gladio gestures forward. "After you." Ignis takes the lead, looking pretty meek about it.

They enter the spare room, with Ignis guiltily staring at the floor. There on the dust covered floor, is Prompto. Lying face down and unmoving.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Prompto was fine. Mostly. A little pale, to no one's shock.

Gladio's quick and careful in his examination. The holes Ignis has left behind are ragged, but they're not bleeding much. Prompto jokingly assures him that he's had his tetanus shots. It doesn't change the fact that they will absolutely scar over. And yet, Prompto's the one that keeps apologizing.

There's a buzzing disconnect in Gladio's mind, with the Ignis that's done this, and the one that's standing behind him now. But, Gladio doesn't fear turning his back on him now. _He did just eat after all_.

Speaking of, as long as Prompto ate something soon his body would be able to replenish what he'd lost. With that goal clear, Gladio goes to retrieve the remaining supplies from the car. All the while dragging a bewildered Ignis alongside him by the wrist. It was clear that he didn't remember the attack.

But, that brought the question of just how much Ignis recalled from the past two nights. Did he remember anything that had happened in the forest that first night? Why had he even been there in the first place? Gladio couldn't even ask him about it. Ignis was in too fragile a state now. If he found out the truth without the time needed to process it, he could lose his mind. Permanently, this time.

Gladio shuts the car door, still crouched over with potions in hand. As he stands upright, his vision blurs and he's forced to close his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asks from behind.

Gladio snorts. "Are you?"

"Of course." Gladio waits, and there's only a small silence before Ignis caves. "I've been wondering actually. Why are we here? Where is Noctis?"

"At home." He doesn't leave Ignis anymore time to think about it. "Come on, let's go back inside." He's supposes he's lucky Ignis still off center, as he doesn't press the issue. He doesn't resist either as Gladio takes his hand and leads him back in. Ignis' hands are still cold.

He takes the next watch. Prompto protests, but Gladio shoots his reasoning right down. "I already slept through one attack." But, even he knows that what little sleep he got wasn't enough. He hands Prompto a water bottle and some of the food they'd managed to bring along. Gladio waits until he nods off before leaving him again, with Ignis in tow.

Gladio returns to his room, more exhausted then when they'd first arrived. On seeing his sleeping bag, he can only stare. Dirt, ashes, and small splinters of wood coat it, residue left behind from the brief instance of Ignis crouching over him. And while they can both be removed, and the fabric cleaned, it's those damn splinters that bother Gladio the most.

_How long had Ignis been clawing at the inside of that casket before they'd reached him?_

If Ignis sees what he's left behind, he shows no sign of it. He simply lies down, taking Gladio's former spot. Splinters and dirt be damned.

Gladio just watches him. Newly turned or not, it was nightfall and Iggy wasn't likely to sleep. For now, he was just following all the classic traits of the newly turned. But, he would become stronger and more unpredictable with time. It was jarring to see how calm he was now. The only sign that anything wrong even occurred were the marks he now had on Prompto.

Ignis sighs out of nowhere, startling him. "I don't know what you're planning, love, but we should return to the village soon."

It takes a hot minute before Gladio's able to respond. "I don't think you need to worry about that right now."

Ignis looked affronted. "I would say that is in both of our jobs to be worried, Gladio."

Gladio doesn't answer.

* * *

Prompto scratched at his neck. Repeatedly. He knew it would heal on it's own. But, that didn't stop the crawling feeling. It was just a reminder of how wrong everything was now.

It was only the first night, and Ignis had still attacked him. The newly turned were usually too confused to do much other than to sleep and stagger around. But, then again, Ignis had been attacked by an Elder. It only made sense that he would become a capable predator in short time.

At least Gladio had been able to reach him.

And hey! It looked like Ignis' midnight snack had helped. His skin was no longer an unsettling grey sheen. From here on out, he would continue to look less like a corpse, and more like a... Prompto gulps. Lifting his hand, he rubs his fingers against the marks left on his neck and he shivers.

In order to keep all this up, they would have to give him a near constant supply. Otherwise Ignis would wind up going in a completely different direction. He shudders at the idea of Iggy becoming a perpetually rotting husk.

This went against everything Cor had shown him, had taught him. If his parents knew what he was doing right now... Prompto tried not to think about it. It was easier to just let Gladio take the reins, and follow through. He just hated how cowardly he felt. _So useless_.

If they'd all been faster, could Iggy have been saved that night?

* * *

Dawn was nearing, and Ignis felt more tired than ever. A late morning would be called for, if he wanted to function at all tomorrow. He did not question the fact that he knew the exact time without the aid of a clock.

Ignis laid back down, wrinkling his nose at the puff of dust that rose as he did. It's clear Gladio has resolved not to leave the room. Even with his eyes closed, he can tell exactly where he is standing. The room around them is so silent that Ignis imagines he can hear his companion's heartbeat. He decides not to question that either.

Minutes pass as he lies there, eyes heavy but unable to sleep. To keep Gladio from worrying, he remains still and feigns sleep anyway. _Tomorrow_. He would have both answers and a plan. And perhaps something more to drink as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another (admittedly short) chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this AU is based upon the RPGmaker game, Fantasy Maiden's Odd Hideout. I won't say anything more than that. Thank you to everyone who reads this! I appreciate any and all feedback. I hope you are all doing well!


End file.
